


Stall

by ayasato



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, she'd probably enjoy teasing black, since he's so naive... though i doubt he could handle any intense pranks, white can be a vicious jokester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayasato/pseuds/ayasato
Summary: Would Black commit homicide to reach his dream? White wants to find out.





	Stall

"How far would you go?" White asks idly, her gaze trailing the thin clouds scattered across the pale sky. "To reach your dream, I mean. The League."

Black's response is immediate, his excited voice breaking the silence like a hammer arm to glass. "To the ends of the earth! I mean, I've always, like, since forever, I've wanted to become Champion. And I'm closer than ever now." His eyes are alight, shining with earnest, and Musha floats over with lazy interest.

"I guess I should've phrased that better," White laughs. "Like, what would you  _do_?"

"Well, train, I guess?"

"Just train?"

"...Subway? Battle Subway?"

"No... more than that. Would you, um,  _steal_  things?"

He blinks. "...Eh?"

"You know, commit crime. Like killing people."

A pause.

"Wait,  _what?!_  I wouldn't–  _Prez_ , don't be a bully! This is my pure, innocent dream we're talkin' about!"

His outburst, combined with the mortified look on his face, makes his reaction a lot funnier than she'd expected it to be, and she bursts out into laughter.

"I'm kidding!" she manages, wiping a tear from her eye and brushing stray hair from her face. "I-it's just that, with how obsessed you are with the League..."

Black deflates, falling back onto the oak with a soft thud, groaning. Poka pats his trainer's shoulder sheepishly.

"I might kinda be obsessed," he admits, giving his pignite a scratch between the ears, "but, I wouldn't, you know. Do that bad stuff."

"You mean kill?"

"Prez... you're talking about a lotta dark things all of a sudden." he says lowly, discomfort clear in his voice, and she giggles.

"Sorry, Black, but you're too easy to tease."

He pouts. "Then don't."

"But, what if I reminded you that you're still my employee?"

"Aren't you  _always_  reminding me?"

"Well, yes– my point is, I could always ask you to assassinate a business rival for me. BW Agency isn't the only company of its kind, you know, so you might want to be prepared to kill."

He jumps up, trips over a squealing Poka, and scrambles back to his feet, all the while looking simply horrified. "No! I won't! That's– that's just not what employees do, Prez! You wouldn't!"

"How would you know what employees are and are not to do? Did you even  _read_  the contract you signed?" She smiles as Black breaks out into a cold sweat.

"It's against the law!"

"I have money. I'm  _above_  the law."

"W-what if I quit my job?"

"Haven't you heard? Nobody leaves BW Agency without my permission..."

Poka pulls at Black's pant leg, trying to get him to run, but the trainer stays in place, staring fixatedly at White.

"P-Prez... you wouldn't..."

"Nah, I'm just messing with you." She gives him an apologetic look. "Besides, did you really think I was that kind of person?"

Black deflates, giving her an adorably helpless look. Even then, ever the beam of light, a little smile makes its way onto his face immediately.

"Well, you could've fooled me with your acting."

Black plops back down on the ground again, next to White, and Poka eventually follows suit.

"Actually, maybe you should consider being the Agency's new actress yourself!" Black is beaming now. "I know you're already the boss and all, but you're not half bad at acting."

The female trainer taps her chin thoughtfully for a second, before shaking her head. As much as she loves the stage, she thinks, she's always been more helpful doing the work behind the scenes.

"Thanks for the compliment, Black, but I really think that the only one who'd find my acting believable is you."

Black makes a groaning noise at the jab, and she laughs again.

"But, say if the Agency was about to go bankrupt," he tries to recover, "and all the Pokemon actors were gone, would _you_ go in and be the star of your own movie?"

"Of course." She answers with no hesitation, smiling.

"I don't mind getting my hands dirty to keep this boat afloat... though it's not like I'd be against being an actress. Sounds fun."

Black regards her warmly. "You sure are something, Prez..."

"Of course, with you being my personal hitman, I don't see the BW Agency going bankrupt anytime soon."

" _PREEEZZZZ!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like a day, not sure where it came from.  
> But essentially, Black is too pure for this world


End file.
